


In Retrospect, Maybe Life Was Better When I Was Possessed, Because This Is Gonna Be a Whole Mess Isn't It?

by knightofsuperior



Category: Tales of Graces, 英雄伝説VI 空の軌跡 | Sora no Kiseki | The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky (Video Games)
Genre: Post-Game(s), Sen no Kiseki I | Trails of Cold Steel I Spoilers, Sora no Kiseki SC | Trails in the Sky SC Spoilers, Sora no Kiseki the 3rd | Trails in the Sky the 3rd Spoilers, Tales of Graces Spoilers, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofsuperior/pseuds/knightofsuperior
Summary: Asbel found a neat door. Richard has to live with what comes of it.





	In Retrospect, Maybe Life Was Better When I Was Possessed, Because This Is Gonna Be a Whole Mess Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> This was spawned by the discovery that both the Tales and Trails Richards are voiced by the same dude, David Vincent. 
> 
> Not sure where I'll go with this, but I had to get one last thing out Kiseki-related before I fall into Three Houses hell (and before I get caught up in more Cold Steel 2). 
> 
> This takes place in the nebulous space after Sky 3rd and either before or during Cold Steel. I haven't played Zero or Ao, so expect no spoilers there, but there may be some for Cold Steel.
> 
> Enjoy this drabble for now!

“...you’ll have to excuse me; I’m afraid I misheard you.” Richard leaned back in his throne, blinking slowly as he tried to process Asbel’s words. “What did you say you found?”

“A door to another world,” Asbel repeated. “I mean, I think it’s another world. I’ve never heard of a Zemuria, but the folks there seemed pretty sure they were on a whole different continent-let alone planet.” The knight crossed his arms, glancing over his shoulder. “I even brought someone over-don’t worry,” he began at Richard’s sudden flinch, “They’re just a civilian-or so they say. I personally made sure he had no weapons on him whatsoever.”

“I...Asbel, is this Lambda’s doing?” Richard narrowed his eyes. “Is he making you see things? People, even? I seem to recall some hallucinations on occasion when-”

Asbel held up a hand. “Hold on, Richard. I haven’t heard a peep from Lambda since the Lastalia.”

Richard put a hand to his chin, frowning. “But...that’s impossible. A door that opens into another world, just on its own?”

“Is it really any more impossible than a ship that flies through space?” Asbel grinned. “Though you didn’t get to go to space in it, if I recall.”

“Frankly, it’s a miracle I recall anything, period.” Richard closed his eyes, shuddering. “If you remember, the trip back up to the surface was...not the kindest for me.”

“If it’s any consolation, Pascal’s been working on outfitting the chairs with some seatbelts.”

“Forgive me, Asbel, but I don’t think I’ll be taking any rides in that...thing unless absolutely necessary.” He stood up, walking towards his friend-and then just past him. “Where is this civilian of yours?”

Asbel turned, following Richard. “He’s actually waiting right outside-Hubert’s got eyes on him. He wanted to see the guy for himself, though he also mentioned something about a tax bill-”

“Oh, joy, that again.” Richard sighed. Being in full control of his body again made him realize, after tedious hours of paperwork and legalese, that he didn’t miss the more technical aspects of kingship. “We’ll settle that when we can. For now, let’s meet your new friend and see what we can glean about his world.” Richard reached for the doorknob. “What’s his name?”

“...about that.”

* * *

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, your highness.” The man took a quick bow, Hubert following suit beside him. The voice was...familiar. Too familiar. “I am Alan Richard, formerly a Colonel of the Liberlian Royal Intelligence Division.” Alan smiled, the kind of smile one gives when they have far more information than others could ever hope to have. "I trust my presence hasn’t interrupted anything important.”

Richard knew immediately that this was going to be a long,  **_long_ ** day.


End file.
